


partial.

by alightwoods



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alightwoods/pseuds/alightwoods
Summary: tentang mereka yang ikut merasakan kepedihan itu. mungkin.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	partial.

“luna?”

sebut saja insting. atau firasat. atau mungkin matius berlebihan dan mara seratus persen baik-baik saja, tetapi hatinya tidak tenang.

“kenapa, dek?”

“mara mana? gue telepon nggak diangkat, gue chat nggak dibales.”

hening. tidak ada balasan, hanya suara statis yang datang dari sisi lain telepon.

jantung matius berdetak kencang, seperti akan meledak kalau saja keheningan itu bertahan satu detik lebih lama.

“lagi tidur, udah mendingan. kamu gimana?”

luna paham. luna mengerti. luna telah melihat sendiri. menjadi saksi hidup ketika mereka berdua hampir kehilangan mara dan kekosongan yang mengisi matius kala itu.

“agni mau dateng sebentar lagi.”

jantungnya tak lagi berlari. napasnya tak lagi terburu sekaligus tertahan. tangannya tak lagi terasa dingin.

“okay. hati-hati, ya.” matius tahu ada senyum kecil di wajah luna saat ini. bukan senyum usil, bukan pula senyum congkak khas luna. hanya senyum penuh pengertian yang disimpan untuk saat-saat tertentu.

seperti saat ini.karena luna mengerti.

“titip kakak, ya.”


End file.
